Partie de Cache-Cache
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Assise sur un banc, regardant Shulk jouer avec des enfants Hayentes, Melia a une petite conversation avec Sharla qui est loin d'être dupe. Melia/Shulk, à sens unique ou non, c'est vous qui voyez.


_**A/N :** Je n'ai pas encore finis Xenoblade (et vue comment je galère là où je suis arrivée, je ne suis pas prête de le finir haha XD) mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Melia, et surtout du Shulk/Melia et et et voilà. Ca a donné ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Disclaimer :** Xenoblade Chronicles ne m'appartient pas. Si ça avait été le cas, Melia et Shulk seraient mariés et auraient eu des enfants depuis très longtemps._

* * *

**Partie de Cache-Cache**

Melia était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, jeune homme qui torturait ses émotions sans même s'en rendre compte. Par sa faute, elle ne savait plus où se positionner : elle était bien lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés mais, en même temps, elle avait l'impression de le gêner. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur un bac. Ce jour-là, il faisait bon à Alcamoth et le groupe faisait une halte avant de reprendre son aventure. Dunban, Reyn et Riki parlaient d'elle ne savait quoi non loin Sharla 'était elle aussi assis sur le banc. Quant à Shulk, il parlait avec des enfants Hayentes et, deux minutes plus tard, elle l'entendit compter d'une voix forte, les mains sur les yeux, tandis que les jeunes enfants allaient se cacher. Et son père avait peur que Shulk fasse un mauvais usage de Monado ? S'il pouvait le voir maintenant… !

« A les regarder comme ça, on ne dirait pas que nous allons devoir nous battre de nouveau. » Commenta Sharla.

Melia acquiesça, suivant des yeux Shulk qui avait finis de compter et cherchait après les deux enfants.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne joues pas avec eux, continua la femme.

-Quoi ? » Fut la réponse de Melia qui ne quittait pas des yeux le porteur de Monado.

Soudainement, Sharla éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Melia, tandis que Riki, Dunban et Reyn se tournaient vers elle, sourcils arqués.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu es trop évidente, Melia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tu n'auras jamais Shulk si tu ne tentes pas ta chance. »

Melia ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, et baissa les yeux. Sharla soupira, avant de reprendre :

« C'est encore au sujet de cette histoire que Reyn a raconté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Melia acquiesça.

« Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer ça. Certes, Shulk a aimé cette Fiora, mais elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas une raison…, murmura Melia qui se sentait mal à l'idée de profiter de la situation.

-Tu sais, un jour ou l'autre, tu vas réellement le perdre, parce qu'une autre femme lui aura volé son cœur.

-Je le sais bien. » Soupira Melia.

Ca l'agaçait que Sharla lui fasse la leçon. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle lui disait, mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Savoir que Shulk faisait tout ça pour venger la mort de la fille qu'il avait aimé avait annihilé tout son courage.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui revenait avec les deux enfants. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas su… ! Non, elle aurait pu faire un mauvais pas et peut-être l'aurait-il détesté pour cela. Et puis, de toute façon, il lui aurait dit un jour, non ? Et elle en aurait encore plus souffert.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son dos et la poussa vers le porteur de Monada et les deux Hayentes.

« Va jouer avec eux ! » Lança Sharla.

Melia lança un regard choquée à Sharla. Venait-elle de l'obliger à aller passer du temps avec Shulk ? N'allait-elle pas prendre en compte son avis ? A la vue du sourire goguenard de la soigneuse, elle comprit qu'elle ne le lui laisserait pas le choix. Alors, lentement, elle s'approcha de Shulk et des deux enfants Hayentes.

« Ah, Melia, tu veux jouer ? » Demanda Shulk avec un petit sourire.

Ca lui faisait étrange, tout de même. Il semblait plus décontracté et, à vrai dire, ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il était capable d'enlever cet air sérieux sur son visage. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'oubliait pas son objectif, mais le voir s'amuser avec des enfants faisait plaisir à voir.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit le petit garçon.

-C'est encore M. Homz qui compte pendant que nous trois, on se cache ! Lança la petite fille jovialement.

-D'accord. »

Shulk mit les mains sur ses yeux et commença à compter, tandis que les deux enfants se dépêchaient d'aller se cacher. Melia, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de jeu, se mit à courir aussi, cherchant une cachette. Elle décida de prendre l'escalator et de se cacher derrière les murs du palais, dans un coin. Elle savait très bien que Shulk la trouverait facilement mais elle n'avait pas réellement d'autres idées de cachette.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, genoux relevés, dos contre le mur, et leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'elle tomberait amoureuse un jour, et il avait fallu que son premier amour soit inaccessible. Elle était la futur Impératrice des Hayentes, il était un Homz elle était amoureuse de lui, il en aimait une autre.

Elle soupira, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et ferma les yeux. De penser à ça, de se faire mal, la fatiguait. Si seulement elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse… !

« Trouvée ! »

Elle sursauta et leva la tête rapidement vers Shulk qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son cœur batte la chamade lorsqu'il était près d'elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille, pour une fois ?

« On dirait que j'ai perdu.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment très difficile de te trouver.

-Désolée. C'est la première fois que je joue à cache-cache, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à jouer avec les autres enfants, quand j'étais petite. »

Shulk acquiesça, comprenant ses raisons et, à son plus grand étonnement, il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a autre chose, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Le porteur de Monado fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Elle-même ne se serait pas cru, à dire vrai.

« Si tu le dis… Si ça ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas à en parler, d'accord.

-Shulk ?

-Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi.

-Désolée. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de se lever. Il fixa le ciel un long moment et Melia ne put s'empêcher de fixer son beau visage, ses traits fins, et ses beaux yeux. Si seulement elle était plus courageuse et plus franche…

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais…, commença le jeune homme. Mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. Tu n'as pas à rester seule, Melia, et la tristesse ne te va pas. Tu es plus jolie lorsque tu souris. »

Melia se mit à rougir au soudain compliment. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Euh..Enfin, je veux dire… » Bredouilla Shulk.

Melia sourit, attendrie, et elle se leva à son tour.

« Merci Shulk. » Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Le porteur de Monada acquiesça avant que la princesse ne reprenne :

« Et si on refaisait une partie ? C'est moi qui compte, cette fois-ci, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que tu vas perdre.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! » S'exclama-t-elle, indignée et Shulk éclata de rire.

Elle allait gagner cette partie de cache-cache et, peut-être qu'un jour, elle trouverait la cachette du cœur de Shulk.


End file.
